MY I (Junhao Drabble)
by youcanleanonme
Summary: You were my future, I was your yesterday. You protected me, I longed for you. (JUNHAO/YAOI/BXB)
1. Adore U

**Drabble of Junhao**

 **Wen Junhui - Xu Minghao**

 **T | Fluff | Romance**

 **-o0o-**

 **You can leave this page if you don't like this story**

 **Nara's**

* * *

Junhui memiliki batasan untuk tiap sekat dalam otaknya.

Ia tahu persis seberapa banyak porsi yang harus diletakkan untuk menghapal materi Kimia –ia memberi sepuluh persen jauh di sudut tak tergapai dalam kepalanya-. Sedikit lebih banyak porsi untuk donat oreo dan juga es krim ubi –Junhui mematoknya sebanyak tiga puluh persen-. Dan sisanya, yaitu sebanyak enam puluh persen, sepenuhnya ia berikan untuk kegemarannya menari.

Akan tetapi, tak pernah ada batasan yang Junhui tetapkan bagi keseluruhan isi kepalanya, jika itu adalah hal yang berkaitan dengan Minghao.

Tidak akan pernah, sekalipun puluhan kubikel yang tersusun rapi di tiap sekat otaknya telah memiliki tugas masing-masing untuk mengorganisasikan pergerakan dan juga sistem limbiknya.

Adalah seorang Xu Minghao, lelaki keturunan Tiongkok dan telah lama pindah ke Korea. Menempuh tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas, yang mana saat ini tengah membolos kelas tambahan demi berkencan dengan Junhui.

"Kencan di sore hari bukanlah hal yang buruk."

"Membolos di kelas tambahan juga bukan hal yang buruk."

Junhui meringis. Merasa bersalah pada awalnya. Namun melihat senyum lebar Minghao ketika menerima permen kapas dari tangannya, membuatnya urung meminta maaf.

"Mari kita duduk disana." Junhui menunjuk bangku besi bercat putih di dekat kolam air mancur. Minghao mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Junhui dan berjalan sembari terus menggigit permen kapas.

" _Gege,_ mengapa hanya membeli satu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. _Gege_ masih kenyang."

"Mau memakannya bersamaku?"

Tawaran spontan Minghao yang disertai wajah teduh dan senyum memikat membuat Junhui terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Waktu seolah menghentikan lajunya, hanya untuk memasukkan visualisasi Minghao sebanyak-banyaknya dalam kepala Junhui. Membuat Junhui kehabisan cara untuk menitipkan barang satu keping saja, karena semua isi kepalanya telah dipenuhi oleh Minghao.

"Apa yang sedang _gege_ pikirkan? Mengapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Junhui tersadar dari lamunannya bersamaan semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Menghindari kekikukan yang tak berguna, ia segera merapat ke arah Minghao. Mulai menggigit permen kapas itu dari satu sisi, sementara Minghao menggigitnya dari sisi berlawanan.

Orang lain berpikir ini adalah hal kekanakan yang dilakukan ketika sedang berkencan. Apabila Mingyu memiliki kencan romantis dengan _candle light dinner_ bersama Wonwoo, sementara Seungcheol menyewa sepeda di taman bunga dan berkeliling dengan Jeonghan, dan Seokmin mengajak Jisoo ke satu bilik karaoke lalu bernyanyi semalaman, maka Junhui tak sempat memikirkan agenda romantis apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan ketika sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Karena semua hal yang ia lakukan selalu membuat Minghao tersenyum lebar,

dan akan membawanya pulang dengan satu kecupan di pipi (jika beruntung, Junhui akan mendapat ciuman di bibir).

Mereka bertemu dengan sederhana. Junhui menyatakan cinta dengan sederhana. Bahkan keduanya berkencan dengan amat sangat sederhana.

Satu tahun lalu, Junhui bekerja di _cafe_ sepupunya untuk mengisi waktu libur kuliah, semetara Minghao yang baru pulang sekolah singgah sejenak bersama beberapa temannya. Mereka makan dan bercengkerama layaknya remaja kebanyakan, kemudian pulang dengan lambaian tangan dan perpisahan di ujung gang. Hingga Junhui menyadari ponsel Minghao tertinggal di meja. Lelaki itu berlari, menyadari bahwa Minghao berdiri kebingungan di depan gang sembari merogoh saku kemejanya, menoleh kesana kemari, dan berlari ceria menyambut Junhui yang berteriak memanggilnya seraya menunjukkan ponselnya.

Mereka menjadi dekat tanpa direncanakan. Sering membuat janji secara spontan. Minghao kerap datang ke _cafe_ meski sekadar meminum _frappe_ dan menikmati fasilitas internet hingga malam demi menunggu Junhui pulang. Keesokan paginya, pagi-pagi sekali Junhui sudah berada di depan rumah Minghao, menawarkan boncengan untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Dan Junhui mengutarakan perasaannya begitu saja.

Sore hari ketika motor Junhui mendekam di bengkel dan mereka menunggunya sembari minum _cola_.

"Minghao, ayo berkencan."

Minghao berkedip beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan amat singkat.

"Ayo."

Intensitas kencan mereka pun tak terlalu padat, karena keduanya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Junhui sendiri tak pernah merencanakan hal macam-macam untuk agenda kencannya dengan Minghao. Mereka hanya akan berjalan-jalan ke taman, membeli permen kapas, memberi makan ikan-ikan hias, memandikan kucing Junhui yang jumlahnya hampir satu lusin, menonton DVD di rumah ditemani _blue milkshake_ dan semangkuk besar _french fries_ selagi Minghao mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Junhui.

Dunia harus tahu betapa Junhui menyayangi kekasihnya, meski hanya hal-hal sederhana yang mampu ia berikan untuk Minghao.

"Kuliah _gege_ bagaimana? Maketnya sudah selesai?"

Ucapan Minghao kembali membuat lamunan Junhui buyar. Lelaki itu baru menyadari bahwa permen kapasnya tinggal sedikit, hanya tersisa serat-serat tipis yang melekat di karton alasnya.

"Sudah. Minghao sendiri?"

"Kwon _ssaem_ membagikan hasil ujian Kimia minggu kemarin."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Seratus."

Junhui tak pernah meragukan kecerdasan Minghao. Ia pintar di segala bidang. Kimia, Matematika, Seni dan Budaya, _wushu_ , _kung fu_ , hingga _break dance_. Junhui bahkan beberapa kali sering kecolongan ketika Minghao menggodanya dengan materi-materi sekolah. Ia seolah mengerti bahwa dari semua hal yang Junhui bisa, ia sama sekali tak pandai memberi rayuan.

"Kau selalu hebat, Minghao."

Minghao tertawa, dan juga menggeleng.

Lalu ingatkan Junhui untuk membatasi hormon _adrenalin_ yang berdentum keras dalam tubuhnya.

Minghao membuang sisa permen kapas ke tempat sampah, membuka tasnya, lantas mengeluarkan modul.

 _Fisika dalam Kehidupan_

"Mau belajar, hm?"

"Tidak, _ge_. Ini, ada yang ingin kuceritakan sedikit padamu." Dengan semangat ia membuka lembaran modul di pangkuannya. Setelah menemukan yang dicari –sebuah halaman dengan gambar penuh lingkaran dan titik yang tak Junhui mengerti-, Minghao lantas membacakannya perlahan di sebelah Junhui.

"Pada suatu titik terdapat medan magnet, apabila muatan yang bergerak pada titik tersebut mengalami gaya magnet. Medan magnet ini dikenal sebagai induksi magnet."

Junhui berdehem perlahan. "Ya, lalu?"

"Katakanlah _gege_ adalah titik pusat, sementara aku adalah objek atau muatan yang berada tak jauh darimu. Lalu—"

Minghao membelalakkan mata bersamaan bibir Junhui yang mendarat tanpa permisi di atas bibirnya. Hal itu hanya berlangsung selama lima detik, namun mampu membuat tubuh Minghao bergetar hebat.

"Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu, jadi aku segera menghentikannya."

"Kau curang, _ge_. Padahal aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku."

Junhui terkekeh. "Memang apa kelanjutannya?"

"Aku tertarik padamu, sebegitu tertariknya sehingga aku mendekat padamu. Inilah yang disebut medan—er? Medan cinta, katakanlah begitu. Medan cinta, sesuai namanya, terjadi pada dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Hening berlalu selama beberapa detik, sebelum Junhui kembali menghujani bibirnya dengan ciuman-ciuman dalam.

Minghao yang selalu menang dengan rayuan andalannya akan melengkapi Junhui yang hanya mampu memberikan kencan-kencan sederhana.

Minghao yang terus tersenyum tulus akan melengkapi Junhui yang diam-diam suka merekam tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

Minghao yang selalu bercerita dan apa adanya akan melengkapi Junhui yang tenang dan tak pernah ambil pusing atas segala sesuatu yang Minghao lakukan.

" _Gege_ , di tengah taman sana ada _spot_ untuk berolahraga. Cobalah menari disana. Aku akan merekamnya. Mau, ya?"

 _Aku memohon dengan amat sangat wahai kepala dan seluruh pekerjanya, berikanlah satu saja ruang kecil untuk menyimpan betapa lucunya ekspresi Minghao ketika ia memintaku menari barusan. Tolong._

* * *

.

.

.

(coughing)

HELLO FRIENDS~

Yay! This is Nara and, nice to meet you guys.

Ini FF pertamaku di akun FFN pertamaku (hehe)

Aku suka JunHao. Suka banget. Tapi sayang ff mereka masih amat sangat minim di akun ffn begini. Jadi, aku sumbangkan satu deh. Ini drabble, jadi masih ada cerita/series lain. Part ini buat appetizernya dulu. Nanti kalau banyak yang suka, aku posting yang part selanjutnya. Jadi, mohon reviewnya, ya?

NB : Ada yang nonton Diamond Edge 23 September mendatang?

NB : Bodo amat mo nangis akutu bolak-balik nonton My I huehehehe. Keren banget yalord aku bangga sama China line Bodo amat lah ya mau dibilang delusi, tapi tweet yang The8 posting setelah link My I itu kupikir puisi cheesy -coret- yang romantis buat Jun elah :( dan foto yang dia posting di ig. Coba deh kalian perhatiin, fotonya kalo dibalik mirip kucing :( (cry a lot) Pokoknya aku sayang banget sama Junhao huhu T.T


	2. Bifurcation

**Bifurcation**

 **Drabble of Junhao**

 **Wen Junhui - Xu Minghao**

 **T | Fluff | Romance**

 **-o0o-**

 **You can leave this page if you don't like this story**

 **Nara's**

* * *

Minghao bosan belajar.

Ah, sebenarnya ia bosan belajar bila Junhui terus menerus menumpukan dagu di pundaknya seperti sekarang ini.

"Dilihat dari bayangan layar laptopmu, aku sangat tampan."

Minghao mendengus. Kekasihnya ini memang memiliki kadar kepercayaan diri di atas batas normal!

"Dan tampak sangat cocok denganmu yang manis."

Minghao meleleh mendengarnya. Ia tersipu-sipu.

"Lihatlah, Hao. Wajahmu memerah."

Junhui menegakkan kepalanya dan mengusap-usap pipi Minghao. Ia menciumi pipi lelaki itu dan menghirup aromanya dengan mata terpejam.

" _Gege,_ aku kan sedang belajar. Uh, jangan menggangguku."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu."

 _Kau jelas-jelas menggangguku. Dengan melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, bisa saja aku mendiamkanmu seharian karena—karena kau sangat manja dan manis, gege! Uh!_

"Lusa ada kuis, _ge._ Aku akan belajar sebentar saja, tak sampai tiga puluh menit. Setelah itu kita pergi membeli pao. Ya?"

Meski dengan helaan napas lirih, Junhui pun menuruti Minghao dan pindah ke atas kasur. Memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk menyalin materi dari laptop sembari melipat tangan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat percakapannya dengan Seungcheol dan Mingyu tadi siang.

"Jeonghan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, yang...entahlah. Aku terkadang berpikir ia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang jauh lebih sempurna dari aku. Sehingga untuk beberapa waktu, aku sering merasa was-was dan takut bila ia meninggalkanku demi orang lain."

Yang langsung disambung Mingyu dengan anggukan antusias.

"Sama seperti Wonwoo. Ia baik hati dan semua orang menyukainya. Aku malah sering mendapati tasnya penuh surat kaleng dan bunga. Percayalah, aku juga sering merasa takut kehilangan Wonwoo."

Junhui menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dari otaknya.

Akan tetapi kalimat-kalimat itu malah semakin meracuni kepalanya seperti lebah.

Minghao memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Ia memang tak tampan –Junhui tak ingin menyebutnya tampan hanya karena takut tersaingi-, akan tetapi wajahnya tak pernah bosan dipandang. Senyumnya begitu manis hingga Junhui bersumpah gula dan madu akan menangis bila disandingkan dengan Minghao. Suaranya merdu, dan Junhui selalu kecanduan mendengarnya setiap waktu. Sifatnya yang lembut dan penyayang membuat Junhui semakin jatuh cinta.

Untuk kurun waktu satu tahun, Junhui menyadari betapa sempurnanya Minghao untuk dirinya.

Akan tetapi ia juga takut Minghao akan pergi meninggalkannya demi orang lain yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Junhui kerap mendapati Minghao keluar dari kelas bersama beberapa temannya –Junhui tak mengenal siapa mereka, namun melihat kedekatan Minghao dengannya, membuat alarm di kepala Junhui berbunyi waspada-. Ia juga sering membaca chat-chat manis di ponsel Minghao seperti 'Selamat malam, Minghao. Mimpi indah, ya. Semoga kau berkenan memimpikanku' atau 'Pagi yang cerah ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan senyumanmu' dan juga 'Jangan lupa makan, Minghao. Telepon aku bila kau sedang tak ada teman makan. Aku akan menemanimu', meskipun Minghao tak pernah membalas semua chat itu. Yang lebih tak masuk akal lagi, seseorang dengan nekatnya memberi bunga pada Minghao ketika mereka sedang berkencan. Junhui hampir saja memukul orang itu bila Minghao tak segera menahannya.

"Maaf, Sehun- _ssi_. Kami sedang berkencan. Kuharap kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Aku tak percaya kau berkencan dengan lelaki berambut aneh seperti dia."

Junhui benar-benar memukulnya waktu itu. Tepat di rahang. Cukup berhasil membuat Sehun meminta maaf dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Semua kejadian itu lantas membuat Junhui mendapat peringatan keras untuk selalu menjaga Minghao.

Tidak, ia bukannya posesif. Meski untuk beberapa hal ia tak pernah mau berpisah dengan Minghao barang satu detik saja, Junhui lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai,

paranoid.

Dan tolong, jangan tertawa.

" _Gege,_ ayo."

"Eh, oh, kau sudah belajar, sayang?"

Minghao mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan mantel pada Junhui, yang langsung dipakai dengan cepat.

"Cepat sekali."

"Kan tak sampai setengah jam, _gege_."

Junhui mengangguk kikuk. Efek menghayal membuatnya lupa waktu.

Selesai mengunci pintu apartemen, keduanya segera pergi menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai.

Minghao memang tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Orang tuanya tetap berada di Cina. Ia hanya memiliki paman dan bibi di Gwangju dan Minghao selalu mengunjunginya saat libur sekolah.

Satu lagi yang membuat ketakutan Junhui bertambah adalah, Minghao terlalu mandiri untuk dapat hidup sendiri. Beruntunglah orang yang menikah dengannya besok, semua pekerjaan rumah pasti selalu selesai tepat waktu.

 _Ey, Junhui. Doktrinlah dirimu sendiri bahwa satu-satunya orang yang akan menikah dengan Minghao adalah kau._

Kencan sederhana pun kembali dimulai. Rencana awal memang hanya ingin membeli pao, akan tetapi melihat bayangan mereka di tiap kaca toko ternyata lebih menarik perhatian. Sudah beberapa toko yang mereka lewati dan keduanya berhenti sejenak hanya untuk berpose dan tertawa gembira. Ada pertunjukan tari jalanan di persimpangan dan mereka dengan senang hati menampilkan _ribbon dance_ , yang lalu mengundang teriakan meriah dari penonton. Seorang pria paruh baya bahkan memberi Minghao sepuluh ribu _won_ saking senangnya. Melanjutkan perjalanan, keduanya bahkan sempat mampir ke _photobox_ dan mengambil foto bersama.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari kedai pao.

"Tadi itu asyik sekali." Ucap Minghao sembari menggigit paonya. Sementara Junhui menyukai pao dengan isian ubi jalar, Minghao lebih suka pao berisi kacang merah.

Junhui mengangguk, masih sibuk memusatkan perhatian pada ekspresi Minghao ketika mengunyah pao.

" _Gege_ , apa aku sebegitu menariknya ketika memakan pao?"

"Segala sesuatu tentangmu selalu menarik, Hao."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Wajahmu yang tersipu tiap aku memujimu juga selalu menarik untuk kunikmati."

 _Gosh,_ jika saja tak ingat mereka sedang berada di jalanan, mungkin Minghao sudah meleleh lebih dulu saking kikuknya.

"Kau mau kuputarkan lagu? Hitung-hitung sebagai teman perjalanan."

"Boleh."

Segera saja Junhui memilih lagu di _playlist_ ponselnya. Sembari menggandeng Minghao, keduanya berjalan ditemani lagu yang kini sudah mulai memasuki bagian _reffrain_.

 _I love you, deutgo issnayo?_

 _Only you, nuneul gamabwayo_

 _Barame heutnallyeo on geudae sarang_

 _Whenever, wherever you are_

Minghao ikut menyanyi dengan suara lirih, sedangkan Junhui lebih memilih mendengarkan kekasihnya bernyanyi.

"Aku benar-benar suka lagu ini, _ge_!"

"Mengapa?"

"Tidak tahu, hanya saja artinya amat dalam. Aku bahkan pernah menangis saat mendengarkannya sebelum tidur."

Mendadak Junhui mematikan lagu itu, membuat kerutan tercipta di kening Minghao.

"Mengapa kau mematikan lagunya?"

"Minghao, dengarkan aku. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, karena aku takkan mengulanginya untuk kedua kali."

Melihat Junhui yang tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya kontan membuat Minghao terkejut. Terlebih ia menggenggam kedua tangan Minghao erat-erat, tak membiarkan satu celah pun untuk melepasnya.

" _Gege_ , apa yang sedang _gege_ lakukan? Bangun, _ge_."

"Minghao, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Minghao mengangguk cepat. "Ten—tentu saja."

"Seberapa besar rasa cinta itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah membatasinya. Aku hanya mencintai _gege_. Ayolah _ge_ , bangun. Jangan membuatku bingung."

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

Meski kebingungan ditembak pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu, Minghao berusaha menjawab dengan baik.

"Tak ada alasan khusus untuk hal seperti itu."

"Minghao, _gege_ sedang tidak bercanda. Jangan merayu."

"Aku tidak sedang merayu! _Gege_ mengapa bertingkah seperti ini, sih? Aku tak mengerti."

Junhui menghela napas. Perkataan Seungcheol dan Mingyu kembali berputar dalam kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Ia harus meyakinkan Minghao, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan hubungan mereka yang tetap akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran orang lain.

"Hao, aku takut. Aku takut kau mengenal orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku, sehingga kau memilihnya daripada aku. Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku demi orang lain. Aku tak siap dengan semua itu, aku hanya menyayangimu. Aku akan benar-benar gila bila kehilanganmu."

Minghao terdiam, berusaha mencerna tiap kalimat penuh nada keputusasaan yang spontan keluar dari bibir Junhui. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa alasan yang rasional. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak dan sesuatu berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari matanya. Sedetik kemudian air matanya meluncur bebas, menetes mengenai pergelangan tangan Junhui.

"Sayang, kau menangis? Mengapa? Apa, apa kau sedih dengan ucapanku?" Junhui segera bangkit dan mengusap pipi Minghao.

Minghao menggeleng. "Aku tak mengerti _gege_ bicara apa. Kukira _gege_ berlutut seperti itu karena akan melamarku. Ternyata—tidak. Aku—aku sudah terlanjur senang tadi."

Giliran Junhui yang mematung. Seketika perasaan bersalah merajai hatinya. Ia segera memeluk Minghao dan mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Maaf, _gege_ bukan bermaksud menyakiti Hao. Lupakan saja ucapan _gege_ tadi."

Masih setengah terisak, Minghao melepas pelukan Junhui. Ia menyeka air matanya kasar dan menatap dalam manik Junhui.

" _Gege_ , seseorang pasti akan dihadapkan pada banyak pilihan. Ketika sudah sampai pada klimaksnya, maka seseorang harus berani memutuskan. Memang terlihat sederhana untuk memilih. Beberapa orang mungkin akan berkata begitu. Namun faktanya, memutuskan sebuah pilihan tetaplah hal yang kompleks. Bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan. Itulah yang disebut titik bifurkasi."

Minghao menggenggam tangan Junhui sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku telah bertemu titik bifurkasi itu, bahkan merasakan bagaimana berada di klimaks masalah itu. Karena aku telah memutuskan untuk memilihmu. Hanya satu-satunya. Bukanlah hal yang mudah, karena ternyata mengiyakan ajakanmu berkencan dulu seperti berusaha mengerjakan _essay_ paling sulit. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap menjawab ya, karena hatiku memang memilihmu. Lalu, apalagi yang kau takutkan, _ge_?"

Tubuh Junhui terasa seringan kapas, kelegaan luar biasa membawanya terbang bebas ke angkasa. Ia bahkan mendengar _endorfin_ dan _serotonin_ di dalam sana bersorak penuh kegembiraan. Ia bahagia luar biasa.

"Terima kasih, Hao. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena memilihku." Junhui tersenyum kikuk. Ia kembali berlutut di hadapan Minghao.

"Jadi, kau ingin kulamar detik ini juga?"

Minghao sontak menggeleng.

"Hah? Mengapa?"

"Seungkwan bilang, lebih baik menikahinya langsung daripada harus melamar dengan ritual bertele-tele."

"Apa itu sebuah kode, Minghao?"

Minghao kembali menggeleng dengan wajah merah padam, mengundang satu seringai dari Junhui.

"Tidak! Aku masih ingin belajar setinggi-tingginya. Bangunlah _ge_ , lututmu bisa sakit jika terus menerus seperti itu."

"Eum, baiklah. Ayo pulang."

Dengan iseng, Junhui kembali memutar lagu.

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"Ganti lagunya, _gege_!"

Junhui tertawa keras. Ia mengecup pipi Minghao penuh sayang.

"Ini hanya lagu, Minghao. Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi itu lagu untuk melamar orang."

"Lalu kau berpikir dengan memutar lagu ini maka aku ingin melamarmu, begitu? Padahal baru sedetik lalu kau berkata ingin belajar dulu."

Minghao tak tahu wajahnya sudah semerah apa sekarang. Menutupi rasa malunya, ia pun berjalan mendahului Junhui. Mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan menutup telinga.

Junhui kembali tertawa. Ia berlari mengejar Minghao dan menyanyi keras di samping kekasihnya.

" _Who cares, Minghao? I think I wanna MARRY YOU._ "

* * *

.

.

.

1\. Duhhhh maafin fluffnya yang gagal total aku sama sekali gak jago buat fluff huhu T.T maafin juga selipan tentang bifurkasinya itu maksa pake banget. Niatku sebelumnya buat B ini pake judul bioritim tapi malah lebih gak ngefeel huahaha so aku ganti deh jadi bifurkasi

2\. Aku emang lagi denger Always-Yoon Mi Rae pas buat ini jadi maklum terbawa suasana hehe

3\. Infinity8's 2018 season greeting coming soon hweee aku tergoda banget buat beli punya dia sama mbak Innocence :'( dan denger-denger, comeback kali ini bakal ada 3 versi berdasarkan unit grup ya? :') *nangis*

4\. Aku juga baru update Seoksoo di sebelah. Yuk deh kepoin hehehe

5\. Aku emang gak balas review kalian tapi pasti aku baca kok :D Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah berkenan review, follow, juga fav. Kalo ada pertanyaan lain bisa kirim DM yaaa. Soalnya aku gak pasang ffn di hp jadi agak susah mau balasin review hehehe (maklum hp fangirl, RAM mendadak penuh huhu)

6\. Drabble ini sampai 26 part mengingat updatenya sesuai abjad. Bocoran aja, next partnya ratenya M huahaha dan mau bikin pwp. Maunya main kasar apa halus neeeh?;_;

7\. So, mind to review?

NB : Buat Kuro-berry Saki, thanks a lot for enlightening me! Huhu, aku juga amat sangat menunggu My I di DE besok. Dan warning dari kamu bener-bener bikin aku deg-degan


End file.
